Vendetta
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: Unable to love freely, Harry gave up on them. Voldemort left Draco blind and four years later Draco has a chance to recover with help from Harry, his new mediwizard. Can these two get over their past and love each other like they used to? DxH [ON HOLD]


**Disclaimer:** The _Harry Potter_ series does not belong to me and nor do I claim to own it. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling unless otherwise stated throughout the story.

**Note:** This story is slash. Meaning that it contains content (such as romance in this case) between two male (or female) characters. Not everyone supports homosexuality and if you are one of those people, stop reading right here, close out of the window, or hit the back button. This story is also Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter. Other pairings might be hinted at (Like Hermione Granger x Ron Weasley) but the main focus will be between Harry and Draco.

I've also researched a bit on blindness and I hope to use real, accurate information in my story. Although, some of it might just be a bit far fetched, please bare with me for the purpose of the story. And now... onto the first chapter!

**Vendetta**  
Chapter 1 – Deja Vu

---

_ "Malfoy... did you really think you would be able to outsmart me?" Voldemort's voice echoed through the empty corridors. "You are unmistakably like your father, although I was just starting to think better of you. Like father, like son though. Both cowards!" Voldemort shoved the young Malfoy heir against the stone walls of the dungeons._

_ It was cold. Bitter cold. Especially in the dungeons, but Malfoy was out of breath instead. He opened his eyes slightly, finally glaring straight into the Dark Lord's eyes. Something he had not been able to do ever before. If he was going to die, he might as well do something to spite the person he currently hated- no, loathed, the most. Satisfied at hearing a low growl escape the Dark Lord, Malfoy quickly turned away, feeling around for his wand._

_ But he was unable to find it before being kicked back onto the ground roughly. He let out a cough and a sharp pain began stirring in his chest. Voldemort smirked and raised his wand once again, sneering. Malfoy's eyes widened as realization dawned in. A brief look of fear crossed his face just before the expression of agony took over as the unforgivable was spoken. Cries of pain and hurt rang out in the empty corridors once again..._

_ Then everything went black. When he finally opened his eyes, everything was blurry. Hazy. And someone was carrying him. More like, dragging him somewhere. Malfoy turned his head to the corner while someone came into focus. It was obvious whoever it was had unruly black hair but things still weren't clear. "W-what...?"_

_ "Don't worry, Draco... I'm going to help you."_

_ He wanted to yell. He wanted to say he didn't need help but he couldn't. He couldn't even properly see and the pain in his chest was beginning to rise again and he felt as if he had been sleeping for days. Maybe he was? That would explain why his body seemed to be shutting down... Malfoy groaned a little and everything went black once again._

_--- _

"What the hell?" Draco Malfoy opened his eyes from his dream. It was _that_ dream again, the one he'd been having frequently lately. It was kind of like a flashback of what happened about four years ago when he decided he finally had enough of Voldemort and made his own decision. Which changed his life drastically. The blond rubbed his eyes and rolled over in bed. It was still dark but it was quite obvious the sun was shining through his blinds.

Still thinking about the dream, Draco made his way to the bathroom to freshen up. After that incident, he found himself comfortably in a hospital bed, only that, he couldn't see very well. Everything was blurry and the light hurt his eyes. A little while after that, he had permanently become blind. The mediwizards said there was far too much damage that was irreversible. But Draco never stopped trying to get better.

He never found out just who his "savior" was. The thought of a complete stranger dragging him out of that hell hole still sent chills down his spine. Apparently, they wanted to remain anonymous. And Draco still found that thought amusing for some reason.

This wasn't the time to think about his anonymous hero or the fact that he was blind. Today was the day he would be visiting his new mediwizard! Whoever it was, he didn't know yet. Once he found out about the new treatment they were developing for blindness, he knew he just had to find a way to get involved. And being a Malfoy always came in handy. Money was truly happiness.

Smirking as the mirror complimented his taste in fashion and grabbing his (white) walking cane, he backed out of the door to go to the hospital. The white cane is an international symbol for a blind person and Malfoy used it whenever he was going out, in case he needed it. He did have a small device clipped onto the side of his trousers which was charmed to tell him how many steps to take to his destination or if something or someone was in his way.

---

"Malfoy, Draco?" A voice called his name from the front counter. The lady led Draco into a small room after taking his height and weight. He sat down on the patient's bed and waited silently.

The door swung open and Draco couldn't help but think, _'Finally. Who did this guy think he was?'_ and gritted his teeth in frustration.

Shuffling was heard and papers were being organized as the person finally greeted him, "Hello, Draco."

Draco paused for a second. That voice was definitely familiar... and it sounded like Boy-Wonder. _'But that's not possible, I haven't seen Potter in five years...' _Harry showing up all of a sudden was odd and he didn't want to see Harry anymore.

"I need you to answer some questions." A clipboard was gently pushed into his hands. The writing was in braille (1) but Draco figured that there was a translation from braille to English below it. Draco read through the paper, taking his time and finally began to answer the questions.

1. Have you ever felt dizziness within the past year? _Not really.  
_

2. Have you ever felt depressed within the last year? _No.  
_

3. Have you had suicidal thoughts within the last six months? _No.  
_

4. Have you had sex?

Draco frowned. Great. If his new mediwizard was Potter, then he'd know all of his secrets. Draco quickly jotted down a no and went on to finish the questionnaire. He looked up when he was finished and the mediwizard took the clipboard back.

The mediwizard was soon checking Draco's blood pressure and eyes, but Draco first wanted to know who exactly was his mediwizard?

"Eyes are healthy..."

"Yeah, but-"

"Blood pressure's normal."

"Okay... but who-"

The mediwizard then hit Draco's knee testing for reflexes. It was as if he didn't really want to talk to Draco, whoever _he _was. Without thinking, he yelled out.

"Potter, stop!" Draco's voice echoed through the small room and everything was quiet for a moment. He was beginning to feel a bit nervous because neither of them were talking.

"What, Draco?" Well, that certainly answered his question. It was Potter.

"Nothing." Silence took over again until Draco broke it. "Why did you leave all those years ago?"

Harry paused. "You want to talk about this _now_?" he sounded a little annoyed but hesitant at the same time.

"Yes."

"I'm working right now. Say 'Ahh'".

Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth until Harry was done checking him over. "It doesn't matter if you're working right now, I need to know!"

"You know why I left! And we're not talking about this right now!" He was angry.

Draco sighed heavily as Harry talked about the treatment that Draco would be taking in a few months before the actual surgery.

"It's still a work in progress, but most of it's done. You have to take a pill for a while before the surgery. Usual side effects include drowsiness, chest pains, and dizziness. But we can take care of that by changing the doses, probably."

Draco furrowed his brows. "Probably? What if the pill doesn't work at all?" It seemed as if Harry was now smiling but didn't know how he knew.

He was leading Draco to the door. The appointment was over but he wasn't done talking, "Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

Draco narrowed his eyes. That sounded... just like... his savior.

_ "Don't worry, Draco... I'm going to help you." _

A million thoughts were running through his head and he didn't bother trying to listen to Harry as he talked.

"So if you need to contact me for some reason, just owl me. Draco?" He snapped out of his thoughts and gave a weak nod before he left.

_ 'Potter saved me?'_ If that was true, then why didn't he want him to know? Why didn't he stick around? Why did he leave _again_?

He would definitely be sending Potter some owls...

---

(1) Braille is what blind people use to read things. They're dotted and you put your hands over it and read it! Google some pictures if you need to.

What did you guys think of the first chapter? Like it, hate it? Review please!


End file.
